Remus, She's Your Best Mate's Daughter!
by RemusLupinRocks
Summary: IGNORES BOOK 6! Sirius' daughter comes to school and befriends Harry and friends. That's when she starts noticing Remus Lupin as much more than her father's best friend. Meanwhile, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are taking over.
1. Meeting Mystilla

Summary: Sirius' daughter comes to school and befriends Harry and friends. That's when she starts noticing Remus Lupin as more as her father's best friend. Meanwhile, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are taking over. This takes place in Harry's sixth year, but Sirius is still alive.

Warnings: This story will contain a teacher/ student relationship. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mystilla. Everything else is JK's.

A/N: I had posted this earlier, but took it down to add all of the above information and stuff. Enjoy!

**Chapter One- Meeting Mystilla**

As the Hogwarts Express got closer to the school, Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,

turned their conversation towards the upcoming school year. This would be their sixth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher can't possibly be any more horrid than Umbridge," Harry shuddered at the thought of their last year professor. They were deep in discussion about who would take her place when a commotion in the hall distracted them.

"Get outta here!" Draco Malfoy roughly shoved a girl out of the compartment he shared with his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. She seemed to be their age, Harry reasoned. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and warm gray eyes that lit up when she saw them. She marched purposely towards them.

"Hey, you three don't mind if I sit with ya, do you? I mean, we're almost to school, so I shouldn't bother you all that much. Got kicked out of the last compartment, and I really don't feel like standing the rest of the way."

"Sit on down!" Hermione gestured at the empty seat next to her. The girl smiled gratefully and walked over to her and sat down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all introduced themselves, then looked at her expectantly. Her eyes seemed to linger on Harry before she answered.

"I'm Mystilla, but you can just call me Misty."

"So, why did you get chucked out by the Slytherins?" Ron asked. Misty grinned.

"I've really gotta think before I speak," when they continued to look confused, she explained. "I went on a rant about how much I hated Slytherins before realizing that the only people in the compartment with me _were _Slytherins!"

"You're a new student here, aren't you?" Hermione asked. At Misty's nod, she asked, "Then how do you know you hate Slytherins?"

"My father told me that they were practically all evil," she explained.

"If your father went to Hogwarts, then why haven't you been coming to Hogwarts before this?" Hermione frowned.

"I was being given lessons by a tutor at the orphanage in which I was raised, before I recieved a letter from your Headmaster telling me that he knew who my father was! Knows him quite well, actually," she added mischieviously.

"If Dumbledore knows him, then we probably do, too," Harry said thoughtfully. Misty gave him an odd look.

"Oh, I think maybe you do."

"Then who is he?" When Misty did not reply, Harry asked instead. "What's your surname, then?" The train jerked to a stop and people gathered in the hall, waiting to get off.

"You'll see at the Sorting, won't you?" Misty winked at them and disappeared into the mad crowd in the corridor.

"She reminds me of... But he would said something, wouldn't he? ...Unless... But that doesn't explain how..." Hermione muttered as they exited their compartment. Ron rolled his eyes at her and led the way through the throng to get to a carriage.

The first thing any of them realized when they entered the Great Hall was that Remus Lupin once again sat at the Head table. They beamed and waved at him. Smiling, he waved back, recieving a glare from Snape as he did so.

"I can't believe he came back!" Hermione exclaimed. "After, you know..." She was referring to his being a werewolf, and that he had resigned in their third year after nearly attacking the three of them and Snape.

"He must have realized that the only one who cared about that was him. And Snape and the other Slytherins, of course," Harry added, nodding towards the Slytherin table. All of the students seated there were whispering to each other with constant dirty looks at Remus. Harry ignored them. "At least this year we won't need the DA." He fell silent as McGonagall swept in, this year's first years in tow. Misty, they noticed, was talking quite animatedly to the professor, who looked a little startled.

"Before I call the names of the new first years," McGonagall called. "We have a new student who will be entering Hogwarts as a sixth year. This," she gestured to Misty, who stood next to her, grinning. "Is Mystilla Black."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped, but Hermione whispered excitedly, "I knew it!"

The Sorting Hat had barely touched her head when it cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Misty stood up and bounded over to them.

"Oi, budge up," she shoved Harry aside a little to sit down next to him.

"Black?" he asked, eyes wide. Misty nodded and turned to watch the Sorting now taking place.

"You mean, you're Sirius' daughter?" Ron asked quietly. Misty smiled and nodded before turning to Harry.

"So, I guess that means you're like my Godbrother, doesn't it?" Harry stared at her as she turned back to the Sorting. Remus was also staring in their direction. He caught Harry's gaze and mouthed, "Did you know?" Harry shook his head. Remus sighed and turned back to the first years.

"If it's any consolation," Misty said as she piled food onto her plate. "I'll explain some things tonight." Harry glanced at the staff table before replying.

"Can Remus come, too?" Misty looked puzzled for a minute, then grinned.

"Oh, yeah, Dad's best friend! Of course! I've been wanting to meet him, actually, after everything my father said about him," she looked carefully at Harry before adding, "He also told me quite a bit about you, Oh Great Boy Who Lived. Says you have a knack for trouble. Speaking of which," she put her arm around him in said in mock seriousness. "Harry, old chap, I plan on borrowing that map of yours sometimes."

"Anything you do late at night, bring us along!" Ron exclaimed as he took another chicken leg. Misty laughed.

"Dad tells me the three of you are quite adventurous! I'll be sure to let you know when I plan to wander around at night."

Up at the staff table, McGonagall muttered to Dumbledore, "We now have both a Potter and a Black at this school again. I shudder to think what they will do!"

"And a Lupin," Dumbledore raised his voice. "Remus, could you pass me that custard tart, my boy? Thank-you!"

"This is going to be an unusual year," McGonagall sighed.

More to come soon...


	2. AN

Okay, this is just an author note to answer some questions I've had so far. I have changed things around a little so that Sirius is alive. (I couldn't stand having him dead, call me weird all you want!) So Sirius is ALIVE! That is why Harry isn't all depressed. As for where Misty has been instead of Hogwarts, that will be better explained in the next chapter. I forgot to put in the full summary at first, but I have fixed that. Unfortunately, the original story was deleted and I had to post it again. However, the story itself remains the same. Sorry for the confusion,

RemusLupinRocks


	3. Explaining Things

A/N: Sorry once again, especially to Draco MalfoyGirl 16 who had put this story on her favorites list. By my screwing up, that most likely caused major problems and I appologize. Now, on to the story!

**Chapter Two- Explaining Things**

"Remus! We had no idea you were coming back this year!" Harry exclaimed as he, Hermione, Ron, and Misty made their way over to him after the feast.

"Neither did I," Remus admitted as he stood up. "Dumbledore owled me last night, at the last possible second, asking me to come back. He said that he knew that I had left before, but assured me that no one cared about my... condition. Severus is furious!" Snape swept by as he said that, glaring at the five of them.

"Do you think you could come with us?" Misty asked. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, to all of you, and I'd rather only say it once." Remus nodded and she grinned. "Great! Let's go to the Room of Requirement to talk!"

"Wow, Sirius really DID tell you everything about this place, didn't he?" Ron asked, amazed. Misty just nodded and led them out of the room.

"It's like this," she started later as they were settled in comfy red armchairs. "My mother was Muggleborn. She died shortly after I was born, I have no clue why. Unfortunately, no one knew who my father was. All of her relatives had been murdered by Death Eaters, because they were Muggles. Dad, at that point, had no idea that I even existed." She shifted in her seat. "Bit stupid, really, but Mum thought he was a Death Eater, because he kept leaving for long periods of time without telling her where he was. In reality, of course, he was helping the Order. She was afraid, so she moved out one night while he was gone. He never knew that she was pregnant. She had refused to tell the doctors who the father was, so that he couldn't try to hurt me. After she died, I was sent to the orphanage. They did many blood tests to try to figure out who he was, but had no luck. Of course, at the time, Dad was in Azkaban, but they had no way of knowing that, being Muggles. I had no idea that I was magical until a few weeks ago, when Dumbledore showed up. It turns out that there was one wizard who worked there who knew that I was I witch. I had, like all witches and wizards, showed signs of magic early on, but I thought they were simply odd coincidences that happened around me. When Dumbledore saw me, however, he took me directly to Grimmauld Place, where I met Sirius."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said suddenly. "He knew who your father was, just by looking at you?" Misty shook her head.

"He knew who my mother was. That was how he knew that Sirius was my father."

"How could he be so sure?" Hermione pressed. "I mean, just because they were living together doesn't mean-"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew her," Remus smiled. Seeing their confused looks, he explained. "Miranda loved Sirius with all her heart. There is no way that she would've cheated on him, even if she did think he was a Death Eater. I remember Sirius at every Order meeting trying to convince Dumbledore to let him tell her what was going on. He didn't let him, and reminded him that she would be in danger if she knew. The Death Eaters were torturing anyone they could get their hands on for information. Sirius didn't want that to happen to her."

"I was so glad he knew she was dead," Misty said quietly. "I thought I'd have to tell him, and I couldn't have done that."

"He knew, all right," Remus said bitterly. "They told him while he was in Azkaban, to make him suffer worse. They didn't tell him how she had died, just that she was dead."

"If you knew her so well, then why didn't Miranda tell you she was pregnant?" Harry asked him.

"Same reason she didn't tell Sirius," Remus sighed. "Whenever he was gone, James, Lily, and I also disappeared." He considered Harry for a moment before he smiled. "She used to babysit you quite a lot. You really seemed to like her!"

"Yeah, he's older than me," Misty groaned, "by seven months!"

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Harry was born July thirty-one, wasn't he?" At Harry's nod, she continued. "I was born February twenty-seven, seven months later."

"So what happened after you met Sirius and found out he was your dad?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"He started telling me everything. Hogwarts, the Order, Voldemort," she ignored Ron's flinch. "The Marauders, and, of course, you, Harry." She smiled at him. "He thinks a lot of you and your friends." She turned to Remus. "And I've heard just about every prank you guys ever pulled on Snape!"

"I bet you have," Remus muttered.

"Then, he started teaching me different spells and curses. I learned more in those few weeks than I ever did with the Muggles."

"You mean to tell me you learned about EVERYTHING in just a few weeks?" Ron demanded. "That's impossible!"

"No, I didn't learn everything, just the basics. I really am a quick learner. Most of the stuff I have to take extra classes with all of the teachers to catch up."

"That's why Sirius kept disappearing this summer, isn't it?" Harry asked suddenly. "You'd be talking to him one minute, the next he would vanish."

"He would come upstairs and teach me things," Misty shrugged. "That's gotta be why."

"You were there when we were?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "Then why didn't he ever tell us about you?"

"I told him not to. I wanted to suprise you all the first day!" She grinned.

"You suprised us, all right," Harry muttered. He glanced at his watch and jumped to his feet. "Damn, it's past curfew! We were supposed to be in bed an hour ago!"

"I'll walk with you," Remus said as he stood up. "If anyone asks, I'm the one who held you back. You can't argue against a teacher's permission, can you?"

"And if any of you think of something else to ask me, go right ahead!" Misty smiled as she followed them out of the room.


	4. First Day of Term

**Chapter Three- First Day of Term**

"Misty! Misty, wake up!"

Misty groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Hermione was standing over her. Misty glared at her.

"Whaddyawant?" she slurred, half asleep. "It's too early to get up, 'Mione!"

"Classes start in half an hour! Come on, get up, get dressed, it's time for breakfast!" Hermione, Misty decided, was far to cheerful in the morning. That couldn't be normal.

"I don't eat this early," Misty sighed. Hermione looked at the clock, puzzled. "If it's before noon, it's early!" Hermione rolled her eyes and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on! We're all waiting for you! I thought you'd be up hours ago!" Misty gave her a Who-Do-You-Think-You're-Joking? look before climbing out of bed. "I'll be downstairs with the guys!" Hermione stomped down the stairs and out of sight. Misty sighed and pulled on a black sweater and bluejeans to wear under her Hogwarts robes, which she slid over her head. She half-heartedly ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag, and made her way down to the Common Room.

"About time!" Harry teased as she appeared. Misty promptly flipped him off before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"We ready to go? God, I can't believe you woke me up half an hour early!" Hermione rolled her eyes again. Ron and Harry grinned at her before they all headed down to the Great Hall. Misty watched in disgust as the three of them piled their plates with scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and other breakfast-y foods. Ron couldn't understand anyone hating food of any kind, which he pointed out to her.

"Then you're gonna be _really _confused by me!" Misty muttered as she looked down at the schedule she had just been handed. "Looks like we've got Potions first-" she raised an eyebrow Harry, who had swore loudly. "-with Professor Snape. Hey, that wouldn't be Severus Snape, would it?" A mischievious streak appeared in her eyes. "Oh, this is going to be F-U-N, isn't it?"

"Don't be so sure," Ron told her seriously. "It's a living nightmare! I'm just glad I dropped it after last year!" Not altogether convinced, Misty made her way with Harry and Hermione down to the dungeons.

"Black, is it?" Snape glanced up at her from the list of students at his desk.

"Yes, sir!" Misty replied happily. Snape smirked and made a note next to her name.

Misty found out rather quickly that Potions classes were, as Ron said, not at all fun an hour later as the students worked on brewing a Babbling Beverage. Snape sneered at her potion before vanishing it, claiming that it was too runny. The same thing happened to Harry. They both recieved zeroes for the day. At the end of the class, they were all assigned a roll of parchment on the uses of said potion.

"Don't you just hate it when they give you homework first day?" Harry said angrily as they left the dungeons.

"At least we have Professor Lupin next hour!" Hermione said happily as they met up with Ron. "Oh, I wonder what we're doing today..."

As soon as Remus entered the classroom, everyone burst into applause except the Slytherins.

"Great to have you back, sir!" Dean Thomas exclaimed. Remus beamed.

"Thank-you, Dean! It's great to be back!"

"It's _great_ not to have a toad for a teacher!" someone pointed out. Most everyone laughed at that, including Remus.

"Now, today is going to be quite easy," he told them as they settled down. "I want each of you to pair up with another student and practice the hexes and curses you already know, as well as the blocks. This is just to see how much you already know." Misty went with Hermione, and Harry went with Ron.

"Okay, keep in mind I only learned about all of this a few weeks ago," Misty said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. RICTUSEMPRA!" Hermione cried. A flash of silver light shot out of her wand at Misty, who doubled over, laughing.

"M-ma-make it stop!" she wheezed. Hermione quickly waved her wand, and the charm was lifted.

"Sorry, Misty," Hermione giggled.

"Please be gentle, Jesus is not yet finished with me!" Misty moaned. Far too soon for anyone's liking, the bell rang.

"Mystilla!" Remus called, beckoning her over to him.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked over to his desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood by the door, waiting for her.

"You know how you said last night that teachers were going to have to take extra classes?" Misty nodded. "Well, I've been told to inform you that tonight you will come back here for Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with me tonight. How does seven sound for you?"

"It's a date!" Misty smiled at him and turned to leave the room. "See ya then!"

"Bye, Remus!" Harry called.

"That's 'Professor' to you!" Remus joked as they walked out.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, albeit slightly boring. Before you knew it, classes for the day were over. After dinner, Misty said goodbye to her new friends and made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.


	5. A Night in the Defense Classroom

**Chapter Four- A Night in the Defense Classroom**

"Ah, Misty, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Remus smiled at her as she entered the room. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was eight o'clock. She smiled sheepishly.

"I sorta lost track of time. Sorry about that." Remus waved his hand impatiently.

"It's perfectly understandable. How did your first day go?" Misty quickly filled him in on everything that had happened in her other classes. All of the teachers except Snape and Remus had spent the first day lecturing them to death about how difficult classes were going to be this year, thanks to the war they now found themselves in.

"I thought you all already realized that and didn't feel the need to remind you, lest I bore you to death," he smiled after she had finished. "Shall we begin?"

He cleared a part of the room of desks and disappeared into his office. Moments later, he returned with a large trunk. Misty stood in the center of the room, looking at it in interest.

"It's a boggart, Misty. I'm required to go over this with you first. Now," Remus looked at her thoughtfully. "What are you most afraid of in the world?"

Misty was silent for awhile, trying to figure that out. After a few minutes of silence, she answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"_Think_," Remus urged her. When she continued to look lost, he sighed. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" He waved his hand and the trunk flew open. They both gasped at the sight in front of them. Sirius lay on the floor, moaning, blood seeping from his robes. A masked wizard stood above him, wand raised, laughing.

"Dad," Misty whispered, shrinking back. "Dad, no..."

CRACK!

Sirius was replaced by Remus, who groaned as the advancing Death Eater pulled out what looked suspicously like something silver...Misty felt the _real_ Remus tense up next to her as Boggart-Remus' screams rang through the room.

CRACK!

Remus vanished, this time to be replaced by Harry. The Death Eater looked cooly down at him before crying, "_Avada Kedavra!_" As Misty started screaming, Remus quickly jumped forward.

CRACK!

The full moon hovered in front of them. Remus quickly said, "Riddikulus!" and forced it back into the trunk. He turned slowly back to Misty, who stood shakily in front of his desk, tears pouring down her face. Without warning, she threw herself into his arms. "Misty, i-it was just a boggart," he said quietly, holding her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"That can't happen, not to any of you!" she gasped. "I-I only just got to know the three of you, they can't do anything-!"

"It's okay," Remus told her reassuringly as he rubbed her back, rocking her slowly back and forth. "It wasn't real, Misty, it wasn't real." Misty sniffed and pulled away from him, but he kept a firm hold on her shoulders nonetheless as she turned to where the forms of Sirius, Harry, and himself had been only moments ago. She gave a short laugh and smiled sadly up at him.

"Professor, I don't think I much care for boggarts!" Remus forced a smile before letting go of her and beggining to pace.

"Now that we know what you fear most, we must now find a way to force it to become amusing," he sighed as Misty snorted in disbelief. "Difficult, I know, but it has to be possible." They were both silent for a while, thinking.

"Envision Voldie prancing around in a pink tutu?" Misty suggested helplessly. "I don't know, Remus! Let's face it, there is _no way _either of us could make that situation amusing!"

"How about a clown squirting water down it's pants?" Remus sighed. "For all the good it'll do..."

"Nothing with clowns, clowns scare me, too!" Misty said quickly. "What?" she added at Remus' incredilous look. "I do! They're always lurking about, with that evil look on their makeup-y face like they're about to-"

"Well," Remus said hurriedly, cutting her off. "Let' s not go there. Come on, you have to have _some _idea what to do!"

"_Excuse me _if I can't seem to imagine the people important to me being tortured humorous!" Misty snapped back. Remus just sighed.

"How about we move on for now onto something else?" he suggested. Misty quickly agreed. "Right, well, let's see if we can make any progress with the Patronus spell." After he explained what exactly that was, she closed her eyes and quickly wracked her brain for a happy memory. She settled on the one where she met her father for the first time.

"Expecto Patronum," she whispered. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see thick, silvery mist hanging around in front of her.

"So far, so good, Misty," Remus smiled. "Now, I'm going to bring out the boggart again. But-" he added quickly as she winced and shrank back. "-this time, it will assume the shape of a dementor. I highly doubt Sirius neglected to tell you about them?" he added, sounding somewhat scary as a dark look passed over his face. "Given, of course, what happened to him."

"Yeah, he told me about them, sir," Misty said quietly. Remus had gone into a stony silence for a few seconds before he quickly shook his head, grimacing.

"Won't do me any good getting upset with all that right now, will it?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "When it emerges, concentrate hard on that one thought, that one memory, got it?"

Misty nodded, glad that he was back to normal. "How can you be so sure it will be a dementor, though? What if it turns back into the moon, or..." she swallowed hard.

"I _want _it to be a dementor, therefore it will be," Remus said smoothly, as though this should be obvious. "Now, are you ready?" Misty nodded, filling her head with thoughts of Sirius. In a snap of fingers, the lid of the trunk flew open and a dementor, tall, cloaked, and rotting rose up from within. All of the lights went out, and the only sound that could be heard was the creature's slow, raspy breathing. Misty stumbled back, rushes of memories flashing through her mind. The air was ice cold, pressing in around her.

_"Henderson, she bloody smashed all the glass! The windows, jars, all of it, just exploded! At the same time the girl started crying! Tell me that's a coincidence! It's obvious she's a freak like you, she shouldn't be in a normal orphanage!"_

_"Hey, Mist, do you know what's going on? Daddy said some bad people-" the three-year-old girl ended on a scream as booms shook the entire building as panicked shouts ran through the room. Misty distinctly remembered being shoved into an office as shouts and screams rang out among the other children. Men in black hooded robes and masks swept in._

_"Look, kid, your mother is dead. We can't find your father, and he obviously can't be bothered to try to find you. **That's **why you're here! Orphanages are for people with no mummies, whose daddies are too busy off getting drunk to be concerned with them. Get used to it!"_

_"Azkaban is a horrible place, Mystilla. I hope you **never **have to deal with it like I did, you or Harry. I-I couldn't bear that."_

"Misty? Misty!" She groaned as Remus gently shook her awake. She realized that the lights were back on, the room's temperature was back to normal, and she was laying flat on her back in the middle of the classroom.

"Sorry," she mumbled, taking the hand Remus offered her and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"No, I am," Remus sighed. "I should've helped you sooner! Come on, sit down for awhile before you leave." Misty's head, which had been drooping onto Remus' shoulder, shot up again.

"What! I don't know about you, but I have no intention of leaving any time soon!"

"Misty, you were just attacked by a dementor! You have been going all day, now this, for which I truly am sorry! You're dead on your feet!"

"O-one more try," Misty pulled away from him, holding her wand in front of her again. Remus shook his head.

"You've had enough for today, I'm **_not_** going to allow you to work yourself any-"

"Just give me one more try!" Misty snapped, sounding uncannily like her father. "Come on, _Moony_." She grinned. Before he could answer, she flicked her wand and the dementor swooped out of the trunk once more. _Come on, Misty...Think..._

"Expecto Patronum!" The silvery mist from earlier shot out of her wand again, and she immediately felt it begin to tire her out. _Come on, you can do this! ...Focus!_ Her sight was starting to go blurry, but still she stood there, determined to prove she could fight off a dementor...

"Riddikulus! Misty!" She could hear someone calling her name, but ignored them. She vaguely noted that the dementor had disappeared. Maybe she could just take a short nap. She could always try again later when she woke up. Just for a few minutes...

Remus sighed and lifted the sleeping teenager easily into his arms and carried her into his office. She couldn't well return to Gryffindor Tower like this! He muttered a password and a stretch of wall opened up to reveal his rooms. There was a nice sitting room with a fireplace and two leather couches. Two doors led out from the room, one to the bathroom, one to his bedroom. All of which were decorated in the Gryffindor colors. Remus gently set Misty on one of his couches. At the wave of his hand, a blanket shot across the room and covered her. He glanced at his clock only to note how late it was before he made his way to his own room.


	6. The Deadliness of UNoPoo

A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't written in a long time, I know, I know. How did you like HBP? This story is now officially an AU. I'll probably include the Horcruxes later, but for now, sixth book never happened. (Even though it just might be my favorite!)

Thank-you to all who reviewed!

**Chapter Five- The Deadliness of U-No-Poo**

_Where am I?_

Misty groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. What was she doing here... and where _was _'here'? Hearing a thump from the other room, she stood to her feet and stumbled towards a door that she had just now noticed. She knocked quietly and pushed it open.

Remus stood with his back to her, rifling through his wardrobe for something. Misty took one look at the disgruntled state he was in and snickered. Remus jumped, then turned to glare at her.

"I see you're up! Okay, okay, so I'm not exactly a morning person, but from the look of things, neither are you!" Misty yawned widely and shook her head. Then she frowned.

"W-what am I doing here?"

"Well, after last night's lesson, you were out cold. The simplest solution was to bring you here. It was closer and easier than to bring you to your dormitory." Misty nodded as he turned back to the wardrobe, before slamming the door and sighing.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Trousers that actually fit," he said casually, turning instead to the trunk at the end of his bed.

"How hard can it be?" she laughed. Remus ignored her and began sifting through the rest of his clothing. Finally, he pulled out a brown pair and smiled.

"It's a miracle!" Misty cried.

"Yes, it is!" Remus stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Blushing slightly, she quickly left the room so he could change. She was surprised to see that a clean skirt and shirt of her own had been left on the coffee table. With another brief glance at the door to Remus's room to make sure he wasn't coming out anytime soon, she hurriedly changed. She ran her hands through her hair a few times, decided that brushed it enough, and sat on the couch waiting for Remus to come out.

"I see you found your clothes alright," he smiled as he sat down next to her. "I took the liberty of having a house-elf bring you something to change into this morning."

"Thanks," she grinned. Glancing at the clock she groaned and buried her face in her hands, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Bloody H.O.M!"

"Ah, you have History of Magic first thing, do you?" Remus said almost pityingly. Misty waved him off, smiling in a way that could only be described as insanely.

"I'll sit next to Harry. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something fun to do!" Remus shook his head.

"I have a feeling you two are going to be just like James and Sirius."

"Only difference is _we _have a teacher to help us on occasion! Hey, don't argue with me!" she added as Remus opened his mouth indignantly. "You know you'd love to. It'll be like old times, what with Black, Potter, and Lupin terrorising the school!"

"As long as it's nothing dangerous or illegal," Remus said reluctantly, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, no, of _course _not!" Misty winked at him before getting to her feet. Remus stood with her. "Well, both of us have classes to get to." With a crack, a house-elf appeared at their feet, dropping a bag onto the floor.

"Dobby is bringing Mystilla Black her books and parchment and quills and-"

"Thanks!" Misty said politely, but loudly. The creature called Dobby bowed deeply and disappeared with another crack. She turned to Remus. "You had him-?"

"Bring your stuff? Of course," he smiled. "You didn't honestly want to walk all the way to Gryiffindor Tower with only," he consulted his watch. "Seven minutes until the start of class?"

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" she smiled as she picked up her bag. "Well, thanks for everything, Remus!"

"You're very welcome," as she left the room, she heard him call "Stay awake!" _Easier said than done,_ she thought.

_"Where were you!"_

"Why, hello to you too, 'Mione. How are you today?" Misty whispered back as she sat in front of her with one minute to spare.

"Where-" Hermione was cut off by Professor Binns floating in through the chalkboard.

"Hey, Harry?" Misty muttered, leaning closer to him as the teacher started to drone on about an ogre attck. "I'm bored. What can we do today?" Harry thought for a minute before smirking.

"Well, for my birthday this year, Fred and George (you know, Ron's brothers), they sent me a box full of some of their new products that have recently gone on sale... They have this stuff called U-No-Poo..."

"I do believe You-Know-Who has met his match," Misty giggled. "It isn't what it sounds like, is it?"

"To quote the slogan: "The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation." Misty snorted.

"How much do you have?"

"Oh, just about enough for a certain house..." Harry said slyly.

"Hmm, which one?" Misty asked in mock seriousness. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin? I just _can't_ seem to decide!"

"The question is, how do we sneak it to all of them?"

"Looks like I'm gonna get up a little early for a change!" Misty smirked.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Misty quickly shut off her alarm clock so as not to wake the other girls up. She sighed, deciding that 6:30 was far too early to get up in the morning. After quickly pulling on her school unifrom, she stumbled down the stairs to find Harry waiting for her.

"You ready?" She grinned and nodded. The two of them walked calmly out of the room and down to the Great Hall. Thankfully, the room was empty except for a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who watched them curiously.

Instead of going to their table, they made a beeline for the Slytherin table, bottles of U-No-Poo in their pockets.

"Let's do this thang!" Misty laughed. Carefully, the two of them slipped the 'constipation sensation' into all of the plates of food that covered the table. After they had finished, they high-fived each other and walked over to the other students.

"What was that for?" a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw girl asked.

"You'll see later now, won't you?" Harry smirked.

It wasn't until much later that the first few Slytherins filed in. Those who had been there since that morning giggled slightly as they watched them load food onto their plates.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Ron asked when he stumbled in.

"I don't know," Misty said in her best innocent voice. No one looked convinced.

"Let's just say we want to see how well your brothers' products work," Harry said smugly. Ron's eyes went wide as he noticed that people were staring at the Slytherin table expectantly.

"You didn't!"

"Oh we most certainly _did_!" Misty happily loaded potatoes onto her plate.

"I thought you didn't eat in the morning," Hermione sat down next to them. "And what is everyone so excited about?"

"I've been up long enough now that these are starting to look _really _good!" Misty shoved her fork in her mouth and moaned. "That is _so _much better than the ones at the orphanage! Don't worry, 'Mione, you'll find out soon enough. Just keep your eyes on our Slytherin friends!"

Remus sighed as he looked around his classroom. Something wasn't right here, and he'd bet anything, from the way Harry and Misty were looking so smug, that he knew who was behind it.

The Slytherins were all acting very strange.

He watched with slight amusement as they twisted and turned in their seats, many of them holding their bottoms. One girl looked on the verge of tears. As he continued the lesson, he could hear many moans coming from the class.

Oddly enough, all of the Gryffindors seemed unaffected. They all sat straight in their seats, clearly paying attention to what he was saying, every now and then glancing at a Slytherin. They would then stuff their fists in their mouths to stop from snickering.

When the bell rang, all of the uncomfortable looking Slytherins flew out of the room first. Chuckling, Remus held Misty and Harry back.

"I suppose I am right in assuming you two had something to do with this?" The two teenagers glanced at each other before both of them burst out laughing. Remus just grinned. When they had calmed down enough, they explained to him all about U-No-Poo.

"But you won't turn us in or give us detention or anything, right?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't do that! You're the coolest, funniest, smartest, best-looking teacher here!" Misty added, turning slightly pink.

"Of course I won't," Remus said casually. "But only because I'm so cool and funny."

"Don't forget smart!" Harry added, grinning.

"Or good-looking," Misty muttered under her breath. Harry was the only one to hear her, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So," he told her as they walked down the corridor to the next class. "Think he's good-looking, do you?"

"Shut up!" she grinned, turning a brighter pink than before. "Just...oh, go throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower!" With that they entered Transfiguration, where they weren't surprised to see that none of the Slytherins had turned up.

_It's so odd!_ McGonagall thought to herself. _The only time all of the Slytherins were out of class at once was when James and Sirius- oh. _She glanced up at Mystilla and Harry, who seemed to be having a playful arguement, one in which Mystilla kept saying "Shut up!" McGonagall sighed. This was going to be one long year.

So, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review telling me if you loved it, hated it, anything! Oh, and I'd like to send a prayer out to all of those in the hurricane area. One of my close friends moved down there to Louisiana, but another friend of mine told me that he heard from him, and he's safe. Unfortunately, his house is swamped! So here's hoping all of the hurricane victims will be okay. Keep your fingers crossed!


	7. Animagi and Snivellus

Sorry, I know it's been forever! I was busy with school and stuff.

**Chapter 6- Animagi and Snivellus**

It was about a month later. Misty had began to catch up in almost all of her classes, save Potions, and yet she _still_ could not fight off a dementor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all attempted to give her pointers, however she had had no luck. That was how she found herself back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Remus, I suck, don't I?" she sighed as he brought out the now familiar trunk again.

"It will come to you one of these times," he smiled reassuringly. "Just keep trying..."

An hour later and she was in tears.

"I can't do this shit!" she cried. "I'm sorry, I just can't!"

"You have _got _to stop using words like that! If I was any other teacher, you would lose so many house points-" Remus started.

"I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!"

"Misty," Remus grabbed her shoulders. "Yes you _can!_ One more time, please Misty?" He sighed when she just glared at him. "One more time, and if you can't do it, I won't ask you again. Does that sound fair?" Misty nodded, wiping her eyes, and pulled her wand back out.

As the creature swooped out of the trunk for the last time, a thought hit her. Maybe she was going about this wrong. Until now, she had just been concentrating on the events in the memories she had been the happiest in, but maybe she should be concentrating on the feeling itself. As the room went black and her veins began to freeze, she focused her whole attention on how much she cared about her friends, her family. As the familiar warmness that she associated with being with them filled her, she quickly cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Out of her wand came a brilliant white animal made of what seemed to be smoke. It bolted at the dementor, which stumbled backwards toward the trunk. Remus jumped in and slammed the lid closed, trapping the monstrosity inside. He was beaming.

"I DID IT!" Misty threw her arms around him, hugging him roughly. "I can't believe it!"

"I told you you could," Remus smiled down at her.

"Wait until I tell my peeps! They aren't going to believe it, either!"

"Just one thing," Remus cocked his head, looking at her intensely. "About your patronus..."

"Oh. Well," Misty slowly pulled away from him. "It was a German shepherd. It was my, er, Animagus form." She left the room without giving him time to say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're an Animagus?" Hermione gasped. Misty sighed. She had been telling her friends what had happened.

"Leave it to you to flip out over something like that," Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione glared at him.

"Do you know how much trouble she'd be in if anyone found out? She's underage _and_ unregistered! Do you have any idea how illegal-"

"Remus and Sirius both know, right?" Harry asked. Misty nodded. "Neither of them is going to turn you in, and neither are we. Just don't let anyone else find out."

"So what's it like," Ron asked eagerly. "Is it easy to do, something we could-"

_"Ron!" _ Hermione was furious. "We are _not_ going to-"

"It is quite difficult, but once you are able to transform once, it's really easy," Misty said thoughtfully. "I'd be glad to teach you!"

"That would be excellent!" Harry smiled. He turned to Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, what do you think?"

"I-but it's _so _illegal!" she bit her lip. "But I suppose...if we could do it without getting caught..." she sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"I used some of Dad's old books to help me," Misty explained. "I'll owl him and ask if he could send them to us." She stood up and left the room.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Hermione cried suddenly. "We could get expelled, thrown into Azkaban-"

"Nobody's forcing you," Ron snapped.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly. "You're always talking about how we should be better prepared for this war, right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied slowly.

"Wouldn't being an Animagus be a good way to disguise yourself around Death Eaters?"

"Yeah," Ron spoke up. "After all, desperate times call for desperate measures is what I always say!"

"Well," she sighed. "I guess you have a point."

"Besides, we have a few days before we have to worry about it anyway," Harry continued. "We can get started this weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"I said 'Screw you!'"

Misty was furious. It was during yet another Potions class. Snape had been sulking more than ever about something, and was taking it out on the Gryffindors. He had so far taken away a total of 130 points, and when he smirked that Misty was about as useful in class as a dead puffskien, she had snapped.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! You will report here for detention tonight-"

"Wow, you took points away! How original of you," Misty sneered. "And detention, too! I'm just so afraid!"

"-and every other night for a week," Snape finished coldly, glaring at her. "I will _not _be spoken to like that! You are just as thick and vile as that pathetic mutt father of yours!"

"Rather that than greasy and vicious like you!"

"Be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

"I have just about had it with you, Black!"

"And I _have _had it with you, _Snivellus!"_ Misty remarked cooly. The room fell silent as Snape grabbed her by the front of her robes and yanked her to her feet.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _CALL ME THAT, YOU REPULSIVE-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Everyone turned as Professor McGonagall stormed into the room. They could tell by the flame in her eyes that she was furious. Snape slowly released his hold on her, and Misty quickly sat back down.

"What brings you here, Professor?" Snape asked smoothly.

"Severus, what in blazes do you think you were doing?"

"Professor," he hissed. "I cannot stand to spend one more minute in the same room as this little-"

"Severus! You are to come with me this instant! You too, Miss Black." Misty threw her things into her bag and quickly stood up. "This class is now dismissed."

The three of them walked in silence down the corridors. Misty glanced at Snape, who was still fuming. It wasn't until they reached an ugly stone gargoyle that she realized where they were headed.

McGonagall was taking them to Dumbledore


	8. A Strive for Civil Dislike

Wow, so it's been a really really long time now, hasn't it?! Hehe...I am sooo sorry! I guess that's what high school and friends and a boyfriend will do to you...anyway, I'm actually going to update now. Yay! I tried to make it at least a little longer for you...

Oh...and how did everyone like the 7th book, huh?! I thought it was really good...at the same time, I sort of hated it. For obvious reasons! p

**Chapter 7- A Strive for Civil Dislike**

Of all the stupid things she had said when she lost her temper, this time Misty was smart enough to realize that maybe she should've just kept her mouth shut. She lowered her eyes to her shoes as McGonagall gave the gargoyle the password. She kept them there as they stepped onto the spiraling staircase that would lead them up to the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said solemnly, stepping up to the desk where the old headmaster sat, surrounded by his whirring instruments, "Something must be done about these two before they end up killing each other in the middle of the classroom!"

Misty grimaced, looking up for the first time since walking into the office. She blinked, genuinely surprised by the smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Mystilla, Severus. Lemon drop?"

Snape made an undistinguishable sound in the back of his throat, and Misty just stared, mouth hanging open slightly.

"I take that as a no, then?" the wizened wizard said calmly, popping one of the sweets into his own mouth.

"Professor, I walked into the Potions room just now and--" McGonagall started to recount what she had walked in on, but Dumbledore held up his hand for her to be quiet.

"Undoubtedly, there has been some tension between Severus and Miss Black. The details are not what is important now, Minerva," he said in that same calm voice, eyes twinkling as he looked between the two people in question. "Why don't we ask _them_ for their side of this? It's much more important to know what those involved are thinking than what actually took place. It's the only way to stop something of a similar nature from happening in the future."

Snape cleared his throat. "Excuse me for being blunt, Professor Dumbledore, but I do not see how I am supposed to teach one who has the arrogance and temper of her father, a man who, as you may recall, I was never fond of."

"Try being taught by someone who's so..." Misty started angrily, but trailed off at the look Snape sent at her.

"Ah, so is that what it is?" Dumbledore smiled again at this. "This is something that should be very simple, for both of you. Mystilla, you cannot let your dislike for Professor Snape get in the way of your learning, nor should you let it interfere with the respect you are bound to give him as one of your teachers." Misty opened her mouth to comment or argue, but thought better of it as Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, hard as this may be for you to hear, this girl is _not _Sirius Black. She may look like him, and even sound or act like him from time to time, but she is _not_ her father. Whatever grudge you hold against Sirius Black should be taken up with him, not his daughter."

Snape, like Misty, opened his mouth, then closed it, deciding it would be unwise to speak.

"So...you basically just want us to be civil to each other, but we don't have to like each other?" Misty asked at last, keeping her eyes on Dumbledore, not daring to look over at Snape.

"People don't always have to like each other in order for them to work well together, and have one and another's mutual respect. As much as I'd like to see you overcome the tension and dislike between the two of you, I understand that may not be possible. Still, that is no reason to act the way you do with each other. So, yes, Mystilla, that is basically what I want," he said solemnly. He smiled once more. "Now, I think that's all I wanted to say...Go on and enjoy what little time is left before the bell. Severus, a word before you go."

That was all the dismissal Misty needed, and with a small smile at the headmaster she turned and walked quickly out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe you didn't get into more trouble than that, Misty, honestly, what were you thinking?" Hermione chastised when she had caught up to her and the others and explained what Dumbledore had told them.

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking," Misty shrugged uncomfortably. "He just made me so mad, I wanted to lash out at him, so I did."

"We've all wanted to lash out at him before, but none of us have actually done it," Harry said sympathetically, understanding what she meant.

"Dumbledore did have a good point, though. What he said about Snape thinking Misty was Sirius?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "You would think he would've said something similar about Harry not being James."

"Seriously. But still, you two should be glad that I snapped at the bat! Got us out of Potions class early, didn't it?" Misty said brightly.

Hermione made a sound of disapproval, shaking her head. She muttered something about getting to Ancient Runes early to check on an essay before taking off, leaving Misty and Harry behind. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Within seconds, the bell rang, and the corridors were suddenly flooded with students as the other classes dismissed. A moment later, Ron came hurrying up to them, out of breath with a goofy grin on his face.

"Misty...did you really talk to Snape like that?" he asked excitedly.

"How did you hear about that?" she asked, trying to keep the smile off of her face and failing miserably.

"Are you kidding? It's all over the school by now! Everyone's talking about it," he beamed at her, shaking his head. "It almost would've been worth being in that class, just to see the look on that greasy bastard's face..."

Harry and Misty both laughed at that.

"What class are you guys going to? I've got Care of Magical Creatures," she smirked slightly, thinking about the other night when the trio had told her about the Blast Ended Skrewts, along with some of the other creatures Hagrid was known to teach his students about. _Oh goody, I can hardly wait to see what's next..._

"Divination," both boys replied in a depressed tone. Harry looked at Ron questioningly. "I thought you were going to drop it?"

"I was, but Mum said I should just go through with it, seeing as I already dropped Potions," Ron replied miserably. "What about you?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to see if Trelawney says anything else useful. I mean," Harry glanced around, lowering his voice slightly, "she was the one who made that prophecy and all."

Ron nodded, looking like he understood. Misty looked confused, but after Harry glanced at his watch, he promised that he would tell her later. With a little wave, they all took off for their next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"--and I'm not even kidding, I don't know where the teeth came from, I didn't even know it had a mouth, and all of a sudden it made this sound like 'keearchh' and just sort of lunged at me, and next thing I know, I'm bleeding!" Misty recounted, waving her hands all over the place as she gestured the finer points of her story. Her left hand was currently covered in teeth marks, courtesy of the creatures Hagrid had introduced them to. She was just glad that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Hey, Misty," Seamus called, leaning forward so he could look at her. "Where's your new best friend?"

It took her a minute but finally she let out a little laugh, realizing that he meant Snape. Then she frowned in confusion, turning to look at the staff table. All of the teachers seemed to be present, except for the Potions master.

"That's sort of weird," she muttered, wondering where he would be if he was not at lunch like everyone else in the school. The question was put out of her mind, however, when she heard what Ron and Hermione were arguing about.

"There's a reason I dropped that class, Ronald. I can't believe you're actually listening to anything that woman says!"

"That was before what Harry found out at the end of last year, though! I'm telling you Hermione, I've got a really bad feeling about this one..."

"What's up?" Harry asked them, looking over at them curiously.

"Apparently Trelawney said something in your last class, and Ron actually thinks that she's right," Hermione huffed, altogether annoyed wherever Divination was concerned.

"About what?" Misty asked, taking her eyes off of the staff table and jumping into the conversation. Ron looked a bit uneasy.

"You were there, Harry..." he said slowly.

"Yeah, but she's wrong more often than she's right," Harry pointed out slightly uneasily before turning to Misty. "Trelawney just told us that a Gryffindor in our year is going to die by the end of the year."

"She's always saying that people are going to die though," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just being paranoid, because now you know that sometimes, _sometimes_, she can make real predictions. Just because she did it once about fourteen years ago doesn't mean that she isn't just making stuff up half of the time."

"But still..." Ron sighed, giving a little shrug. "It was creepy. With the war going on, I just don't even want to think about people our age dying."

"It's going to happen though," Harry said quietly. "No one's safe anymore."

There was an awkward silence at that. All of them knew that was true, but none of them wanted to admit it to themselves.

"We have Charms next guys," Misty said at last, sounding small and timid as she changed the subject. "Lunch is almost over, we should get going..."

One by one the four of them stood up and left the table, each one leaving a healthy portion of food left untouched on their plates.


End file.
